I'm Com'n
I'm Com'n is the 13th song off Get It How U Live! by Hot Boys. Lyrics (B.g.) Boy, picture me com'n, shining my motherfuckin ass off Nigga I'm com'n in a ram on 19's I don't want for nothin, livin the million dollar dream All of a sudden, niggas wanna do me in Don't make me get disgusted, or over your head is 10 Me and baby shinin, on 750 c.b.r.'s Going to the best western with niggas in two cars Tomorrow hoes gotta go, cause me and b flyin back to tennessee Tryin to see bout some cheese They got niggas ballin, but they don't even wanna Get out the projects, and buy a house on washatona Fresh gotta burben, pearl white with t.v.'s My clique ain't hurtin, haul to the bank first n.b.c Juve gotta a beamer, blue and black with 17's B expedition shoppin, he just ordered 23's It's all gravy, this life I'm livin, I'm lovin Young, straight thuggin, watch out for my clique cause we com'n I'm com'n, draped in diamonds, you blind homes I'm com'n, bout gettin my fuckin shine on I'm com'n, draped in diamonds, you blind homes I'm com'n, bout gettin my fuckin shine on (Lil' wayne) In all black, ready to get a nigga for some yay Playin with heavy weight, I'mma end ( ? ) Don't hesistate, better play it cool, shipe I'm up the big two, shipe, go by the rule, shipe Drop everything where you stand nigga Give it all up, like a man nigga You workin with somethin, nigga bring me to the house Respect my mind, or get your brains knocked out I come for the cheese, 25 g's, remain on your knees Or I'll be forced to release, freeze I make a nigga break down like a bucket Nigga what, you ain't gonna what, hold up, (gun cocks) up it Who fallin now, loga, tell me that Who ballin now, broadas, flat necks Spread it on down, with ya issue I be stunnin Nigga lay it down, I'm com'n I'm com'n, you better watch what you do nigga Nigga I'm com'n, ( ? ) it's on you nigga I'm com'n, you better watch what you do nigga Nigga I'm com'n, you ballin, it's on you nigga (Bun b) ≫from a penny, to a nickel, to a dime, and a quarter If a any nigga fickel-fuck with mine, then he oughta Get his wife, son, and daughter funeral plans in order Cause I'mma slaughter his blood line till it's thinner than water Went from captain save-a-hoe, to captain kirk, to captain kangaroo But you ain't got no army captain, so who is you a danger to Nobody hang with you, slang with you, bang with you Spend change with you, or do no kind of gangsta thangs with you I'm on your heels, and ain't no lettin up So if you hit the ground, bitch ain't no gettin up Niggas start the bettin up Put your last dime on me, your credit line on me Ask niggy d.d., you gon win every time on me That ain't no lyin on me, that's on my momma All my niggas locked up and dead, behing all that fuckin drama Wassup to big tymers, producers, groupies, bitches, and rap rhymers Big bun com'n like dicks and vaginas I'm com'n, just when you niggas least expected I'm com'n, so have your whole body protected I'm com'n, strong armin your whole clique bitch I'm com'n, so wipe the cum up off my dick bitch (Young turk) I got more weight then them niggas up state My name, raymon d., I'm the nigga with the yay I'm from the projects, 42 dollar rent, I'm ballin Stackin ends, taller then tall, could never catch me fallin Ride slow, shine like diamonds, twinkle like gold The young nigga, fuckin all you old niggas hoes When I come, I come with it, I don't rep Playa haters wanna kill me, march niggas, step Yeah I got it, fuck them niggas, I ain't hidin it Hot boy with hot toys, hangin in the closest Ready to be fire, drama, I'm bout that Chopper with 50 shots, nigga I pack gats My set be on fire, hotter then the sunny Want a package, meet me at the spot, nigga I'm com'n I'm com'n, with the coke, let me though nigga I'm com'n, playa hate me, you get removed nigga I'm com'n, with the coke, let me though nigga I'm com'n, playa hate me, you get removed nigga (Juvenile) Stop at the gas station and put 30 in the tank Pockets kinda low, I hit the curb to the bank Just thinkin bout this bitch ass nigga, thats disrespectin No question, wootay bit the hand that done fed him My nigga doug told me, " man ride with them choppers " My nigga baby told me, " man don't stop for no poppers" Know that a bitch will get you crossed in a minute Know that they gonna put it off till they get it I had a bad bitch with big ass, until she was top of the line So she stayed in chanell fits She ran with some made niggas, so she was a made bitch However you wanna do it, it's all on you how she played it She worked for hot boys, and I was the chairmen Complication, just give me the franklins You can take it like a man or a bitch Best to get the fuck or you wanna get flipped I'm com'n, better watch what you do nigga I'm com'n, you gotta get it, you gotta do nigga I'm com'n, juvenile is comin through nigga I'm com'n, I'mma knock your brains in your shoes nigga I'm com'n, better watch what you do nigga I'm com'n, juvenile is comin through nigga I'm com'n, I'mma knock your brains in your shoes nigga I'm com'n, better watch what you do nigga